


The Crystal's Chosen

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: For #FFXV Week on Tumblr! Theme: the one true king. Noctis figured it was about time for him to tell Prompto just what kind of king he was destined to be.





	The Crystal's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, moving and writing do not mix. I hope you enjoy this anyway! Find me on Tumblr @beat--rush!

The one thing every resident of Insomnia knew was that Noctis was the crown prince. What they didn’t know was that he was _the_ prince – the one chosen by the Crystal to save them all. Noctis kept this particular fact on the downlow. Being the prince was already hard enough. Hell, being in _high school_ was hard enough.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he had anybody to tell.

 _That’s not true_ , a voice in his head insisted.

“Hel- _looo_. Noct?”

_Yeah, but he’d probably freak out if I told him._

“Dude, are you okay?”

_Or he’d laugh._

“Noct!”

Noctis snapped out of his reverie to see Prompto looking at him with a concerned expression plastered on his face. They were having lunch in the sunshine along with half of the population of their public school. The bell would ring any minute to signal the end of their lunch period, and all Noctis had done so far was think. His food sat untouched.

“Sorry. I’m fine,” he said. “What were you saying?”

“I asked if you were doing anything tonight.” Prompto still looked concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay? You were like a million miles away just now.”

“I’m fine, seriously.” Noctis let out a deep breath and gave a reassuring smile to his friend. “Nothing planned for tonight, either. You wanna come over and watch a movie or something?”

“Yes!” Prompto said. His cheeks turned pink a split second later. “I-I wasn’t trying to invite myself over!”

“I know,” Noctis laughed. “Chill.”

“As my best friend, you should know that I’ve never been chill. Ever.”

 _Best friend, huh?_ Noctis thought. He looked at Prompto, who was still happily chatting away. Prompto didn’t know this, but he was Noctis’ first actual friend. That wasn’t to say that Ignis and Gladio _weren’t_ – but Prompto hadn’t been hired to keep an eye on Noctis. He was always around because he wanted to be.

 _I should tell him_.

* * *

Later that evening, Noctis sat on the couch and watched as Ignis washed the dishes.

“Do you think Prompto would freak out if I told him?” Noctis asked suddenly.

“I’ll need you to be more specific,” Ignis replied coolly, rinsing off a plate.

Noctis sighed impatiently. “About being the _chosen one_ or whatever.”

Ignis turned the faucet off and turned to look at Noctis. He looked a bit comical with his bright yellow kitchen gloves on. They contrasted sharply with his crisp white shirt.

“You’ve never felt the need to share that information,” Ignis said. “What has changed?”

Noctis shrugged.

“That isn’t an answer.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I dunno. We’re friends, aren’t we? He’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

“I suppose so.” Ignis turned back to the sink. “In any case, I don’t think that there is any cause for concern. Prompto is…many things, but he has always been a good friend to you.”

“Yeah.” Noctis paused. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome.”

* * *

Noctis yawned as the credits rolled across the TV in his living room. Darkness had settled on Insomina, and the lights of the city twinkled outside of the window.

“That was terrible,” Prompto laughed. “You shouldn’t be allowed to choose the movies we watch.”

“Oh, come on,” Noctis grinned. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Prompto chuckled and hopped off the couch. He wandered over to the fridge. “You got anything to eat in here?”

“Ignis put some leftovers in there, I think,” Noctis said distractedly.

Prompto’s face lit up. “Really?!”

“Yeah – listen, Prompto…”

Prompto was already rummaging through the fridge. “How does he know how to make all of this stuff?”

“Prompto.”

“Do you think Ignis could feed me too? I had popcorn for dinner twice this week,” Prompto continued. “It’s only a matter of time before I die.”

“Prompto!”

Prompto’s head popped out from behind the fridge. He looked at Noctis questioningly.

 _God, this is awkward_ , Noctis thought, cringing inwardly.

“So…you know I’m the crown prince, right?”

Prompto removed some containers from the fridge and placed them gently on the countertop.

“Sure do,” he said. He didn’t make any eye contact, which made Noctis feel even more awkward.

“And…you know about the Crystal.”

“Yep.”

“Well, it…chose me, I guess? To like…banish darkness from the world. Or something.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up.

“I just thought I’d tell you,” Noctis said, feeling slightly irritated by Prompto’s non-response. “Because we’re friends and all. I don’t really tell people. I don’t even know what it means for me, but…”

“Dude, I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn’t be friends anymore!” Prompto blurted out. “Don’t start conversations like that ever again!”

Noctis stared at Prompto. “What are you talking – that’s it? That’s all you have to say?!”

Prompto shook his head. “No, of course not! Tell me more. Tell me everything! I’m all ears.”

Noctis ended up talking for almost an hour. He shared his uncertainties, things he couldn’t tell Ignis and Gladio. He told Prompto how lost he felt, how he had no idea what the darkness was or how he of all people could banish it. Prompto listened carefully.

“Well, it’s not like you can argue with the Crystal,” he finally said. Noctis could tell that Prompto wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was.

“Guess not.”

“But, hey, I got your back, alright? If you ever need someone to help you ‘banish the darkness,’ you know where to find me.”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Prompto.”


End file.
